Temiendo lo inevitable
by Anison Box
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu vida se desmorona en solo una llamada telefónica? Hinata y su madre, Hikari, una modelo conocida tanto en América como en Asia, tendrán que adaptarse al cambio de dos países totalmente diferentes, empezando por el colegio y los alumnos. ¡CAPITULO 4! pasen y lean, gracias. ;D
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

Es mi primer fic en toda mi vida así que no seáis muy crueles, eso sí, espero recibir críticas sean positivas o negativas, muchas gracias de antemano.

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre: <strong>Temiendo lo inevitable.

**Autora:** Anison Box

**Género:** Amistad, Romance.

**Advertencia:** Las parejas de esta historia son: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema, Nejiten...

**Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (yo solo juego con ellos) pertenecen al grandísimo Masashi Kisimoto.

-Narración: abcdefg

-Diálogos: -**abcdefg**-

Pensamientos: -_abcdefg-_

* * *

><p><strong>.Temiendo lo inevitable. <strong>

**.Prólogo.**

Todo sucedió de una manera rápida y repentina, realmente en ese momento no sabía si correr y esconderse de su destino, o simplemente llorar en el suelo como solía hacer en su infancia, nada tenía sentido después de lo que acababa de oír, nada sería igual y eso solo ayudaba a que sus lágrimas estallaran, sucedió, como cuando en un día claro empieza a llover, así, sin más.

Hinata Hyuga no odiaba su vida, al contrario, su infancia junto a sus padres y su hermanita Hanabi, había sido de lo más feliz, el padre de Hinata, Hiashi, trabajaba en una revista de Nueva York como fotógrafo, su trabajo le llenaba y gracias a este trabajo conoció a la chica que lo enamoró, la que más tarde se convertiría en su mujer.

Al parecer tanto Hiashi Hyuga como Hikari Godo venían de Japón, claro que cada uno en una ciudad distinta. Gracias a esta coincidencia empezó a hablar con ella, a quedar y finalmente la relación floreció.

Hiashi nunca había visto a una mujer más bella, su pelo era de un color azul apagado con destellos un poco más claros, y sus ojos eran plateados como nunca los había visto, eso fue lo que lo hipnotizó, su mirada. Hiashi, en cambio, tenía el pelo largo, recogido en una coleta baja y un color marrón, sus ojos, eran acordes a su pelo, él decía que era del montón pero para Hikari, que veía más allá del exterior, le pareció la persona que le enseñaría el camino hacía una vida llena de felicidad.

Se casaron un año después y tuvieron a una niña a la que llamaron Hinata, esta era un retrato en vivo de su madre desde un principio. Su pelo azul empezaba a notarse al mes y en cuanto abrió los ojos se hizo notorio el plateado de ellos. Hiashi era el hombre más feliz del mundo, para él, tanto su mujer como su hija eran preciosas. Al cabo de cinco años nació la pequeña Hanabi, que era igual a su padre en todo salvo en que los plateados ojos de su madre volvieron a hacer su aparición en la criatura.

Vivieron en Nueva York toda su vida, su madre era una modelo muy famosa y cotizada, sus hijas habían estudiado en los colegios mejor pagados de la zona y Hiashi seguía su querido y apreciado trabajo, todo estaba bien, era una vida que cualquiera desearía, hasta aquel día…

Era el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Hinata, todos estaban preparando la que sería una gran fiesta. Sus amigos vendrían y también muchos familiares así como paparazis, pero ni siquiera eso le podía amargar la noche, porque esa era su noche, nada la estropearía, o eso creía ella…

Hinata estaba peinando su cabello, el que le llegaba ya hasta los omóplatos pero estaba decidida a no cortarlo, realmente quería tenerlo muy largo, como su madre, así que lo cuidaba mucho para que creciera sano y fuerte.

Su madre acababa de entrar en la habitación con su vestido de fiesta, Hinata lo miró, embobada, realmente era precioso. Al probárselo lo vio aún más bonito de lo que ya era, el vestido era un palabra de honor negro ceñido hasta la cintura donde hacia un vuelo hasta las rodillas de un color azul intenso, en la cintura tenía una cinta blanca que le daba juego a los zapatos blancos de tacón. Su pelo se lo recogieron en un moño donde caían dos mechones uno más largo que el otro en cada lado de la cara. Tenía un maquillaje sencillo, los ojos remarcados en negro y unos labios rosas palo, estaba realmente preciosa.

La gente empezó a llegar a la casa amigos, familia y demás, Hinata ya los estaba recibiendo, uno de sus compañeros la miró embobado, llevaba enamorado de ella unos años, pero aunque ella lo sabía siempre se había hecho la tonta, apreciaba mucho a su amigo pero no le gustaba, también estaban dos amigas, una era rubia con facciones delicadas y angulosas, a la vista de Hinata esta le parecía bastante fea, por el contrario la otra era un poco más oscura de cabellos, y sus facciones eran más brutas que la anterior pero aun así era el doble de guapa que la anterior.

-**¡Hinata estás guapísima!-**Decía su amiga rubia.

-**Muchas gracias Kate-Niisan**- Añadió Hinata con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y con una gran y preciosa sonrisa.

Kate pareció tener una cara de fastidio.

-**Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así, aquí eso no se acostumbra y queda muy estúpido**.- Dijo Kate en tono enfadado.

-**Ah, sí, perdona Kate, soy una imbécil…**

-**Bueno Sira y yo nos vamos a ver chicos, avísanos cuando sean los regalos a los invitados que siendo tu madre seguro que son geniales y habrá un montón de cámaras.**

Hinata las vio irse más contentas que nada ante la mención de cámaras, Hinata estaba acostumbrada, si tenía amigos, todos ellos lo eran por conveniencia, y ella lo sabía, la verdad es que a ella le interesaba mucho más la lectura de libros, de cualquier tipo además, le encantaban, así que la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaba leyendo, pero había algo que le llenaba aún más, cantar, la música en sí, podría pasarse días sin quitarse sus auriculares, pero en cuanto tenía que apagar la música se formaba un vacío pequeñito en su interior. Nunca le había enseñado a su madre o a su padre su forma de cantar, ellos estaban convencidos de que al parecerse tanto a su madre sería una modelo ejemplar, ya que tanto su cara como su cuerpo eran como muchos chicos decían, perfectos.

Su madre se dirigió hacía su pequeña, está siempre le hablaba en japonés para que ninguna de sus hijas perdiera el idioma y a las cámaras les costara más trabajo entender.

-**Hina-Chan, mi amor, ¿Sabes dónde están tu padre y tu hermana? Me están preocupando…**

**-Papá me dijo que iban a por la tarta creo, aunque de eso ya hace bastante, ahora que lo pienso más de una hora seguro.**

**-Esto es demasiado raro…**

La preocupación de Hikari empezaba a notarse, sin más fue al teléfono y marcó el número de su marido, pero este no contestó. Hinata la vio preocupada e intento calmarla diciéndole que habrían cogido atasco, allí, en Nueva York, era algo normal , al fin y al cabo, era una de las ciudades en las que más movimiento había.

-Tienes razón, seguro que en unos minutos ya llegarán.

Pero no fue así. Media hora más tarde sonó el teléfono, Hikari pensando que sería su marido cogió el teléfono a punto de gritarle a Hiashi, pero al voz del teléfono era desconocida…

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de la cara de Hikari, pero de repente se desplomó contra el suelo llorando y gritando, la música paró y Hinata y su primo Neji, que estaba de visita explícitamente para el cumpleaños de esta, fueron con el mayor pánico reflejado en sus caras.

Hikari estuvo un cuarto de hora así, la gente o simplemente esperaba paciente una respuesta o se iba por la incomodidad de la situación.

_-Cuanta amistad hacía nosotros- _Pensaba Hinata con desagrado, al ver esto Neji y su padre, Hizashi, hermano gemelo de Hiashi, empezaron a mandar a la gente fuera, daban disculpas y les pedían con cortesía que abandonaran el lugar, y así fue, quedó solo la familia y Hikari empezó a hablar, nerviosa, conmocionada y entre lágrimas mientras temblaba, Hinata se esperaba lo peor y lo que esperaba llegó.

Su padre y su hermana habían tenido un accidente de tráfico, ahora mismo Hanabi estaba en el hospital, pero Hiashi…había muerto en el acto, Neji y Hizashi pesé a los pensamientos llevados a Hiashi pensaron en Hanabi y con Hikari y Hinata fueron al hospital.

Cuando llegaron Hinata fue la primera en hablar, estaba nerviosa, temblando y el pánico le aumentaba a cada paso que daba.

-**Perdone, somos de la familia Hyuga, acaba de suceder un accidente y hay una niña de once años que ha sido ingresada inmediatamente.**

La enfermera era muy gordita con un cabello rizado y corto, miró a la niña pálida que se encontraba delante de ella y cuando escucho lo que dijo asintió bruscamente y les dijo que la suiguieran.

Cuando llegaron un médico les recibió, pero por su cara, Neji se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-**No es fácil decir algo así, pero lo…**

**-¡DÍGAME DE UNA VEZ QUE LE PASA A MI HIJA!**

**-Su hija…acaba de dar su último aliento, hemos intentado todo pero el golpe ocasionado en su cabeza fue demasiado grave…lo siento mucho.**

Hikari miró al suelo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Hinata estaba de rodillas en el suelo, le daba igual lo que pensara la gente, solo lloraba y lloraba, Neji apoyo su brazo en ella y al ver a su prima a la que consideraba una hermana y saber que Hanabi había muerto se permitió el lujo de llorar, como nunca lo había hecho, simplemente llorar como un niño de seis años.

**-¿Podríamos ir la señora Hyuga y yo a verla?- La voz de Hizashi era de miedo y tristeza, su hermano, con el que había compartido tantos recuerdos, no estaría ahí y su sobrina, esa niña tan decidida y feliz tampoco…**

**-¡Yo también quiero ver a mi hermana! Por favor… **

**-Hinata, no, lo hago por tu bien, quiero que la recuerdes con su sonrisa y no así.**

Sin decir más, Hizashi y Hikari se encaminaron hacia la sala y Hinata lloró desconsoladamente al lado de su primo el cual quería como un hermano mayor.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, es cortito pero quería dar una pequeña introducción a lo que sería la historia del personaje, espero que les gustara, ¡Saludos!<p>

PD: Espero sus reviews con ansias :D


	2. Un nuevo despertar

Bueno la verdad es que con todo el tiempo libre que tengo los intentaré subir rápido, así que ahí va el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis, saludos y gracias de antemano ;)

Pd: Los reviews son unos regalos muy bonitas en épocas navideñas. ;) ;)

**Advertencia:** Las parejas de esta historia son: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema, Nejiten...

**Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (yo solo juego con ellos) pertenecen al grandísimo Masashi Kisimoto.

-Narración: abcdefg

-Diálogos: -**abcdefg**-

Pensamientos: -_abcdefg-_

* * *

><p><strong>.Temiendo lo inevitable. <strong>

**.Un nuevo despertar.**

Después de casi seis meses nefastos, Hikari con esperanza, empezó a trabajar otra vez de lo que mejor sabía hacer, sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por superar, pero volver a la rutina era un gran comienzo, y tanto ella como Hinata lo sabían.

Neji llegaba hoy de Japón con Hizashi para hablar de un asunto muy importante con Hikari, la verdad es que para tener que venir hasta Nueva York realmente debería de serlo.

**-¡Hina-Chan! Si no te das prisa no llegaremos al aeropuerto, y no quisiera ver a tu tío y primo con cara de cansancio por esperar, ya tendrán bastante con el largo viaje.**

**-¡Hai mamá! Estoy buscando mis deportivas, cuanta más prisa tienes mejor se escon… ¡Aquí están! Os pille malditas.**

**-Me voy sin ti…**

**-No, no, no, ya estoy, vámonos.**

**-Hinata…tus calcetines…son diferentes ¡Baaaka!**

**-Lo sé, lo sé, es una moda que me acabo de inventar, venga, en marcha.**

Hikari, con una gotita en la cabeza, debida a la incredulidad de las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su hija, cogió el bolso y las llaves del coche y con su hija siguiéndole entraron en el coche.

-**Mamá.**

-**Dime, Hina-Chan.**

**-¿Crees que será por algo…ya sabes…algo…malo?**- Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, desde la muerte de su padre cada vez que alguien le tenía que decir algo tenía esa sensación, como si supiera que le iban a decir algo que cambiaría su vida para mal, otra vez.

**-¿Qué?**- Hikari miró a su hija con pena, realmente odiaba su situación pero la de su hija le mataba, su cara de pena y las notas que habían bajado notablemente, ahora aprobaba raspadamente y lo único que hacía era leer libros para alejarse del mundo y escuchar música, tan alta como sus vecinos le dejaran, realmente le había afectado, y después de seis meses la mejora tampoco fue enorme.-**No cariño, seguro que no, alomejor es una buena noticia como que Neji se viene aquí a estudiar o que Hizashi por fin a encontrado a alguien nuevo con quien casarse, dicen que a la tercera va la vencida hahahaha.**

Hinata soltó una carcajada, realmente su tío no tenía buena suerte en lo que se decía las relaciones, y Hinata y su madre siempre se reían con la situación, aunque fuera cruel por su parte, ver a su tío en esa situación, un hombre tan formal y tranquilo, buscando citas por internet era algo digno de ver.

Aun con la broma se notaba que Hinata seguía nerviosa y su madre intentó desviar su atención a temas más bonitos.

-**Pues mi agente me ha dicho que me han escogido para ser la nueva modelo de "**_**TocToc"**_**.**

_TocToc_ era una tienda de ropa cotizadísima en Nueva York pero su sedeestaba en Japón, y también vendían en España, Reino Unido, México, China y Alemania.

**-¿¡En serio!? Mamá, eso es genial, me lo podrías haber dicho antes.-La cara de Hinata mostraba una sonrisa sincera, la que su madre solía echar de menos.**

**-Tenía pensado decírtelo, pero qué más da, cuanto antes te lo diga antes lo celebraremos ¿No es así Hina-Chan?**

**-¡Sí, sí, sí, es genial mamá!**

**-Hablando de mi agente…-**La cara de Hikari se puso más seria.–**Me ha dicho que alomejor ya podrías ir haciendo algunas fotos para ir metiéndote en el mundo y moldeándote ya el futuro, estaría genial.**

**-Sobre eso…no creo que esté preparada aún mamá, quiero disfrutar al máximo mi adolescencia y eso…-**Hinata llevaba dándole esa excusa durante dos meses. Ella no quería ser modelo, no le gustaba vivir de la suerte de haber tenido buen físico, aunque siempre a la sombra de su madre, no se consideraba una chica tan guapa como para ser modelo, ella quería ser cantante, tocar en un grupo o grabar sus discos, escribiendo ella misma sus canciones para dárselas a su grupo y que le pusieran melodía a sus pensamientos, eso sí que le parecía asombroso y precioso, y no estar seis horas al día mirando a una máquina.

-Bueno, piénsatelo.-Era siempre la misma respuesta hacia su hija, aunque esta ignoraba los motivos de la respuesta que recibía siempre de su hija.

A la mierda, el momento en el coche se hizo tan incómodo que Hinata sacó sus cascos que por suerte había metido en la mochila y se los puso, cogió el móvil y le doy a reproducción aleatoria.

Reconoció la canción al momento: "Baby i'm yours" de Arctic Monkeys.

Y empezó la letra:

_**Baby, I'm yours**_

_**and I'll be yours **_

_**until the stars fall from the sky. **_

_**Yours until the rivers all run dry **_

_**In other words, until I die. **_

_-Dios, si alguien alguna vez se decide a cantarme una canción, por favor que sea esta, realmente me llega al corazón.- _No era algo difícil que le llegara una canción al corazón, pero esa en especial, la música y la letra conjuntaban como una sola pieza, era una sensación diferente a las demás, al menos para ella.

Su madre la miraba, Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía perfectamente que no dormía, simplemente se dejaba llevar e intentaba escapar del mundo, como solía hacer.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al aeropuerto visualizaron de manera rápida a Neji y su padre que las esperaban impacientes, desde lo del accidente no las habían vuelto a ver, estuvieron un mes con ellas y después partieron a su casa, un pueblecito pequeño llamado Konoha, el mismo en el que había nacido Hizashi.<p>

**-¡Neji-Niisan! Cuanto tiempo, estás un poco más alto haha, y el pelo aún más largo, vaaaya, casi más que yo.**

-**Hinata, cuanto tiempo, tú también estás un poco más alto, pero el pelo está larguísimo, me alegro de verte.-** Neji le sonrió, en su sonrisa se podía ver que estaba siendo sincero, era una de las cosas que le agradaban de el a Hinata, que cuando quería decir algo lo decía sin miramientos dando a entender lo que pensaba.

-**Tío Hizashi, me alegro de verle**-. Hinata les hizo a los dos una pequeña reverencia.

-**Hina-chan, estás muy guapa, más que antes si es que eso era posible, me alegra verte también**.- Le sonrió a su sobrina y mientras Hinata tenía un leve rubor se disponía a dar las gracias y hablar con su primo.

**-¿A qué se debe vuestra visita? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que había que hablar Hizashi?-** La verdad es que hasta la tranquila Hikari estaba impaciente, debía de ser algo importante si hicieron un viaje tan largo.

**-Ah, sí, vayamos a tomar algo y os cuento.**

Llegaron a una cafetería en el aeropuerto, Hinata se tomaba un Nestea mientras Neji bebía su Coca-Cola y Hikari Y Hizashi venían con dos bocadillos a la mesa.

**-¿Seguro que no queréis tomar nada de comida?**

**-No, gracias mamá.**

**-Por mi parte tampoco tía.**

**-Bueno, Hizashi, cuéntanos, que importante es eso.**

**-Felicidades por lo de TocToc Hikari.-Dijo Hizashi con una gran pero breve sonrisa.**

¿Habían viajado medio mundo en avión para venir y decirles eso? Tenía que estar de coña.

La cara de Hikari debió de reflejar sus pensamientos porque enseguida Hizashi le tomó la palabra y continuó:

-**No hemos venido para decirte esto tranquila Hikari.- Neji y Hinata se rieron por la cara de Hikari y Hizashi tras una breve pausa siguió hablando.**

-**Bueno, Neji y yo después del…bueno.-carraspeó levemente.-Del incidente de tu marido y tu hija el mes que nos quedamos aquí se no hizo triste y pesado como a vosotras y al volver tuvimos una idea, claro que necesitamos unos meses para pensarla bien y ver como haríamos, pero hace de unas semanas al enterarnos de lo de tu contrato con la marca de TocToc la idea se había hecho más clara que nunca**.-Hizashi hizo una pausa larga mientras Hinata y Hikari no le quitaban el ojo de tanta atención y curiosidad así que mientras Neji terminaba su bebida, Hizashi volvió a hablar-**Como tu bien sabes la sede de TocToc está en Japón ¿No?-Hizashi se había puesto más serio de lo normal.**

-**Sí, sí, claro que lo sé, me he informado, ¿Por qué lo dices?**

-**Como decía, ese fue el detonante de la idea de Neji y la mía, y después de hablar con varios contactos, han decidido sin ningún problema que te desplazaran de Nueva York a Japón, a ti y a tu hija, creemos que es mejor que cambies tanto tu como Hinata de aires, tu de trabajo y ella de compañeros, ahora, es vuestra decisión, allí ya tendrías la casa con todo y hasta ropa para las dos por si acaso, y dinero adelantado claro, todo lo paga la empresa TocToc, dicen que les vendrías mejor en Japón, y sabes que mi suegra trabaja allí de reportera de su revista, pensároslos bien por favor.**

Hikari se quedó como una estatua, no lo podía creer, aún sin saber su respuesta, Hizashi había removido mar y tierra para que pudieran trasladarse, era simplemente fascinante.

Hinata estaba que no lo creía, realmente le atemorizaba cambiar, sabía japonés, desde pequeña su madre se lo había inculcado y menos mal, pero, tenía miedo de que allí sus amigos fueran igual, aunque claro, pensándolo bien, los de aquí eran insoportables, no tenía nada que perder, apartarse de la ciudad, le sonaba bien, deseaba que su madre aceptara si era sincera.

Hikari miró a Hinata, a lo que ella solo le miro y le dijo:

-**Por favor…mamá.**-Fue la súplica en la que Hinata dejaba claro lo que pensaba.

Hikari no necesitaba más que ver a su hija con la cara llena de emoción.-¿_Y porque no aceptar, tenían todo arreglado, incluso ropa nueva…¡Al demonio!_

-**Cariño…vámonos a Japón**.-Hikari sonrió feliz a lo que Hinata solo pudo abrazar y llorar, todo iría mejor ahora, de eso estaba más que segura.

Neji las miró con ternura a lo que solo dio paso una gran sonrisa, no solía sonreir tanto, pero la ocasión lo merecía.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas más tarde ya tenían todo preparado, mañana se irían a Japón, el vuelo era largo pero sería en primera clase, gracias a la empresa claramente.<p>

Hinata aún no lo podía creer, en clase solo dijo que se iría y todos se hicieron los tristes.-_Menudos patanes_.-Pensaba Hinata para sí misma.

Pero era el momento de olvidarse de ellos, tendría un nuevo colegio, nuevos amigos, nuevo sitio, más pequeño, más acogedor, no había pegas.

Se fue a su habitación y mientras sonaba una canción se terminó su libro: "_Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe" _era uno de sus favoritos. La verdad es que llevaba tres maletas, dos de ellas eran ropa y demás utensilios y una era solo para sus libros y discos, aunque cabe decir que esta era grande, y compartía una de las maletas con su madre además de las otras cuatro que llevaba esta. -_menos mal que la empresa se encargaba de eso, cuantas maletas iban a tener que facturar, pero, sin ninguna duda, valía la pena, y tanto que valía la pena-. _Y con ese positivo pensamiento Hinata se fue a dormir, recogió su pelo en dos coletas y se puso su pijama más cómodo, una blusa de tiras y un pantalón corto y ancho.

La mañana traía consigo unos rayos de sol que fueron a parar directamente a la cara de delicadas facciones, se despertó, alegre, el día había llegado, se irían de Nueva York, una nueva aventura las esperaba. Hinata se tomó una ducha y se vistió, llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un zorro, realmente le encantaba ese animal, se peinó el pelo y se hizo dos trenzas y con las maletas ya echas salió de la habitación.

Su madre ya estaba con su tío y su primo esperándola, cogieron dos taxis (por las maletas, en un coche no cabían) y se dirigieron al aeropuerto…

* * *

><p>El vuelo había sido larguísimo pero por fin, habían llegado, Hizashi las llevo a la que sería su nueva casa y Neji y él se fueron, sabían que ellas necesitaban su intimidad, todo era nuevo para ellas, y tenían que tener su momento.<p>

Hikari abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una gran entrada con dos escaleritas al principio el suelo era parque. Había una puerta a la izquierda en la que entrabas y se veía un salón enorme, con su mesa de comidas, sus sofás blancos cremas, su televisión…el salón tenían unas ventanas correderas con cortinas que daban a un hermoso y espacioso jardín, era en una palabra, precioso.

El salón conectaba con la cocina, era grande y tenía todo tipo de electrodomésticos.

Al subir al segundo piso había cuatro habitaciones, una tenía una cama matrimonial enorme con un gran vestidor lleno de ropa, esa sería sin duda la de su madre. Llegaron a la otra puerta y se encontraron una habitación un poco más pequeña pero aún seguía siendo realmente grande, aún más que la de Nueva York, su cama, su escritorio, y un vestidor que estaba separado por unas puertas correderas, a su derecha tenía un baño, al igual que la de su madre.

Las dos habitaciones restantes eran más pequeñas, una era la de invitados y la otra una salía para hacer ejercicio, al ver eso a Hinata solo se le pasó una cosa por la cabeza.-¿_Nos están llamando gordas?_-Ante este absurdo pensamiento se rio y su madre al verla solo pudo preguntarle una única cosa, de la que quería saber la respuesta.

-**Hina-Chan, ¿Estás feliz?**

Hinata la miró durante unos segundos, no dudo en la contestación, pero estaba conmovida, se acercó a su madre y en un susurro mientras la abrazaba le dijo:

-**Es el mejor regalo que he podido tener, gracias mamá.**

* * *

><p>Neji y Hinata se disponían a comprar sus libros, quedaba una semana para las clases y Hinata quería ir mirándolos, así que Neji se ofreció a ir con ella a por el material escolar.<p>

Había un montón de libros y todos en japonés, siempre había algún kanji que se le escapaba pero solía entenderlo todo perfectamente, solo era mera cuestión de practicar.

Al salir de la papelería, Neji se quedó pensativo mientras se paraba en medio de la calle.

**-¿Pasa algo Nii-san?**

**-Se me había olvidado por completo, el colegio de Konoha tiene uniforme, tenemos que ir a comprarte uno ahora mismo, vamos Hinata-chan.**

**-¡Anda¡ Pues mejor que nos demos prisa, antes de que cierren las tiendas.**

Corrieron por todo el pueblo y al entrar en la tienda Neji se dirigió al mostrador.

**-¡Ino! ¿Estás por ahí?-**Neji empezó a gritar como si la vida le tratara en ello y mientras Hinata se ponía roja de la vergüenza aparecía una chica por el mostrador.

**-¡Hola Neji! ¡Madre, no te he visto en todo el verano! ¿Qué tal todo?**

**-Bien, muy bien…**

Mientras Neji y esa chica hablaban Hinata se fijó en ella mejor. Era realmente guapa, rubia, con una coleta que aun llevándola se notaba a legua que su pelo debía de ser larguísimo, y sus ojos eran azules, era alta pero tampoco algo desagradable y era delgada y bien hecha.-_Debe de tener a todos los chicos detrás de ella, seguro.-_Pensó Hinata

En ese momento interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Ino le había dirigido la palabra con mucha amabilidad.

**-¡Hola soy Ino Yamanaka, es un placer conocerte! ¿Eres la prima de Neji, verdad? Eres muy guapa, ¿Sabes?**

**-Igualmente.-** le sonrió con amabilidad Hinata.-Sí, soy su prima.-Dijo Hinata riendo.

-**Ya se nota, solo hay que mirar los ojos de los dos, nunca había visto unos así.**

Aunque si se paraban a pensarlo bien, ella y Neji eran primos por parte de padres y el padre de Hinata no tenía esos ojos y el de Neji tampoco, los de Hinata le venían de su madre y los de Neji quien sabe de quién, aunque se notaba que los de Neji no resaltaban tanto como los de ella, ya que eran más oscuros.

Le contaron sobre que vendría a la escuela e Ino mientas daba palmas cual niña pequeña al decirle que iría a un parque de atracciones se dispuso a buscarle un buen uniforme en la tienda de sus padre de ropa.

Se compró el uniforme se despidieron de Ino.

El uniforme era una falda bastante corta gris, unos zapatos negros y unas medias grises que llegaban a las rodillas casi. En la parte de arriba llevaba una blusa blanca con una corbata roja y encima un chaleco rojo con el escudo del instituto Konoha, no se podía quejar, era un uniforme bonito en comparación con los que había visto en Nueva York.

* * *

><p>El primer día de Instituto había llegado, Hinata se levantó y se dio una ducha fría para despertarse bien, se puso su uniforme y decidió llevar su pelo suelto, lucía bastante bien la verdad, en su colegio metió los libros de las asignaturas que habría ese día y metió un libro además de los otros, un libro de lectura por si las moscas.<p>

Al ir a la cocina se dio cuenta de que su madre ya se había ido antes y le había dejado el desayuno.

-_Que buena pinta tiene todo.-_Pensó Hinata mientras el daba un bocado a las tostadas.

Mientras terminaba de lavarse los dientes llamaron a la puerta, y esta cogió rápidamente sus cosas y abrió la puerta.

-**Hola Hinata, ¿Preparada para el primer día?**

-**Totalmente Nii-san.- Le dijo una sonriente Hinata**.

Y así, sonriendo se encaminaron hacia el instituto. El pueblo era pequeño y era una comodidad poder ir andando a todos lados la verdad.

**-¡Tengo sueño 'ttebayo!**

**-Naruto baka, deja de quejarte tanto, es el primer día, ponle un poco de emoción al asunto, así te va a ir mal el curso.**-Le aconsejaba una chica de pelo rosa con unos ojos verdes.

**-Claro, para ti es fácil Sakura-Chan, tienes las mejores notas con Neji y Shikamaru.**-Dijo un rubio muy deprimido.

**-Pues por algo será, ts.**-Sakura se llenó de orgullo mientras Naruto la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

En ese momento llegó un chico de pelo negro, bastante apuesto y con cara de: "Todo me resbala" Las chicas en cuanto lo veían los ojos se le ponían con corazones, incluso Sakura que eso podía aguantarlo, no podía aguantar el hecho de sentirse nerviosa a su lado, nunca lo superaría, se sentía más tonta que ninguna otra chica, después de tantos años y seguía coladita por el mismo baka de siempre, el mismo que pasaba de todo.

**-¡Sasuke-Teme! Te veo de buen humor, como siempre.-**Se burló Naruto.

**-¡Cállate Naruto-Dobe, al menos que quieras morir**! contestó irritado Sasuke.

-**Sí, seguro que sí...-**Le respondió, ese día no le apetecía ni pelear con su mejor ami-enemigo.

No cabía duda, Naruto estaba cansado.

-**B…Buenos días Sasuke-Kun.**

**-Hmp, buenos días Sakura.**

Sasuke se fue y Sakura se quedó con la cabeza gacha, nunca entendería por que la trataba así.

**-Sakura-Chan anímate, seguro que un día se dará cuenta de que vales demasiado.-**Intentaba así animarla Naruto su mejor amigo, para ella era casi como un hermano, aunque una época atrás ellos dos habían salido, había quedado claro que no iba a durar, Sakura lo hacía para darle celos a Sasuke y Naruto por que sí, estaba enamorado de ella, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron. Cuando cortaron su relación se volvió más fuerte y de ahí que sean como hermanos, Naruto conoció a una chica llamada Shion de la que se enamoró pero después de salir con ella, simplemente cortó, le dejaba de gustar y no quería hacerle daño fingiendo lo contrario, así que después de todos esos rollos no quería novias, y eso que una buena parte de chicas les gustaba Naruto, la otra parte le gustaba Sasuke o Gaara o mismo Kiba, pero Naruto simplemente pasaba de ellas.

-**Gracias Naruto, eso espero…**-Le contestó desanimada aún después de los ánimos de Naruto.

En ese momento llegó una chica morena con dos moños a cada lado. Sonriendo y saludando a Naruto y Sakura se acercó hasta ellos.

**-¡Hola chicos¡ **

**-¡Hola Tenten!**

-**Etto…¿Habéis visto a Neji-Kun?**-Se estaba empezando a poner un poco roja.-**Es que siempre venimos juntos pero hoy al pasar por su casa su padre me dijo que había salido con otra chica y lo siguiente no se lo entendí, me fui corriendo para ver si le alcanzaba pero nada hehe.**

Naruto y Sakura se miraron y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Una furiosa Tente los miró.

**-¡¿Qué narices os pasa a vosotros dos eh?!**

**-Neji ya te ha dado el cambia…**-Antes de poder terminar, el rubio tenía el puño de Tenten en la cara.

**-¡Auu! Eso me ha dolido 'ttebayo**.-Decía el rubio entre lágrimas.

En ese momento llego Ino riendo, entonces se acercó a Tenten y se sentó en una de las escaleras.

-**Hahahaha, no estalles de celos Tenten, no es una "amiga", es su prima que viene nueva desde Nueva York.**

Los tres la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos pero Ino solo cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento.

**-¿Sabíais? La conocí el otro día. Neji la llevó a mi tienda para comprarle el uniforme.**-Decía esta mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.-**Parece una buena persona, así que os pido que no la asustéis con vuestras tonterías, sobre todo tu Naruto.**-En ese momento abrió los ojos y le levantó el puño.-Siempre nos dejas quedar mal con los alumnos nuevas, baka.

**-¿¡Por qué siempre yo!? Si las amargadas criticonas sois vosotras…-**Lo dijo tan sin pensarlo que de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero era tarde. Las tres estaban a su alrededor con una venita en la frente, ojos de asesinas y un aura oscura las rodeaba mientras se estallaban los dedos, Naruto gritó piedad y empezó a correr hacía la clase con ellas detrás.

* * *

><p><strong>-Nii-san.<strong>

**-Dime Hinata-Chan.**

**-¿Has oído ese grito? Ha sido espeluznante.**

**-**_**Naruto baka…-**_Neji la miró y con una sonrisa le dijo:

**-Bah, algún alumno que se le olvidaría algún material**.

Hinata le sonrió y en dos pasos llegaron a las escaleras del instituto, era bastante grande, blanco por fuera con dos estatuas de una hoja cada una a los lados de las escaleras.

-**Es…muy bonito.**-Hinata realmente parecía fascinada.

**-Sí, lo es, entremos en las clases Hinata-Chan, se hace tarde.**

Entraron al instituto pero en ese momento Hinata diviso una figura en el pasillo, era una mujer, bastante delgada y bastante "dotada" por así decirlo, era rubia con dos coletas a cada lado y con unos papeles en sus manos. Cuando se acercó más Hinata pudo ver que tenía unos preciosos ojos color miel pero a la vez le transmitía miedo, tenía cara de ser una mujer de carácter.

-**Oh, hola, tú debes de ser Hinata Hyuga**.-Le sonrió la señora.

-**H…hai señora, esa soy yo.**-Dijo Hinata en un tono de confianza, algo inusual en su carácter.

-**Bien, entonces **acompáñeme un momento por favor.-Le dirigió la mirada a Neji.-**Neji vaya a su clase, yo me ocuparé de su prima, para eso soy la directora.**

**-Hai directora Tsunade. Adiós Hinata-Chan.**

**-Adiós Nii-san.**

Después de interminables papeleos ya habían pasado quince minutos. Tsunade le pareció una profesora sería pero a la vez amable, le gustaba, por ahora todo iba bien.

Tsunade le aclaró varias cosas y después la acompañó a su nuevo curso, 3B era su clase, lo apuntó en la agenda para que no se le olvidara y en eso que lo hacía Tsunade llamaba a la puerta.

Hinata se sintió nerviosa y Tsunade lo notó.

**-Tranquila, estás en la misma que tu primo, lo hemos puesto a posta, te sería muy difícil, pero si conoces a uno, ya te presentará, relájate y respira**.-Le sonrió y volvió a petar en la puerta.

Realmente la directora le caía bien, muy bien.

La puerta se abrió y ante ella apareció un señor de unos treinta y pico de años, la miraba, pero dado a que tenía una máscara tapando la mitad de la cara no sabía si le sonreía o no y le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-**Hola, soy Kakashi, tu profesor de matemáticas y música.**

Estaba claro le estaba sonriendo, se relajó y Kakashi mientras cerraba la puerta del salón, empezó una charla con Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Por qué ha salido Kakashi así de repente?-<strong>Preguntó una niña de pelo corto y marrón, era sencilla pero muy mona a la vez.

-**No lo sé Matsuri pero creo que era la directora, que problemático…-**Dijo un chico con coleta disparada bostezando.**-A lo mejor me da tiempo a darme una cabezadita y todo.**

**-¡Shikamaru no seas tan vago!-**Le gritó Ino.

-**Oye Sakura, ¿Tú viste a la directora? No suele pasearse por las clases, y menos quince minutos después de que hayan empezado 'ttebayo.**

-**Pues sí, sí que era, seguro que entonces será algo grave, a** lo** mejor está despidiendo a Kakashi.**-Dijo Sakura preocupada.

-**Qué tontería.-**Dijo Sasuke.-**Si fuera así se lo diría en privado y no en una clase ya empezada por el mismo.**

Justo cuando Sakura iba a decirle algo a Sasuke la puerta se abrió dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

* * *

><p>Bueeeno, y hasta aquí el segundo, necesito que me digais si es muy largo o no, lo siento si hace pesado pero al tener que describir la casa el viaje, pues se hace un poquito pasado pero os prometo que desde ahora empieza lo bueno, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, ¡Saludos!<p>

**El próximo episodio narra como es recibida Hinata, la relación entre los otros alumnos etc.**

**Lo subiré muy probablemente mañana.**


	3. El dobe más dobe de entre los dobes

**Advertencia:** Las parejas de esta historia son: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema, Nejiten...

**Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (yo solo juego con ellos) pertenecen al grandísimo Masashi Kisimoto.

-Narración: abcdefg

-Diálogos: -**abcdefg**-

Pensamientos: -_abcdefg-_

**.Temiendo lo inevitable. **

**.El dobe más dobe de entre los dobes.**

Kakashi estaba entrando en la clase cuando el murmullo entre los alumnos fue mayor.

-Vale, chicos, atiendan por favor.

Cuando los alumnos callaron, centrando su atención en Kakashi empezó a hablar.

-**Bueno, no sé si hay alguien ya se ha enterado o no pero para los que no lo sepan, este curso se integra una nueva estudiante, quiero que la traten bien y que la integren en el grupo. Bueno, dicho esto** -Miró a Hinata- **Puede presentarse señorita**.

Hinata se ruborizó y todos los alumnos la miraron. A los chicos les parecía muy linda, y la mayoría se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que las chicas (las que no la conocían) la miraron sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

-**B…Bueno, yo soy H-Hinata Hyuga, es un placer tenerlos como mis nuevos compañeros en el salón.** –Hinata hizo una leve pero bonita sonrisa.

**-¿Eres la prima de Neji?** –Tenten, que estaba ansiosa por saber si era verdad lo que le había dicho Ino, no dudo en preguntárselo.

-**Etto…sí, soy su prima, encantada. –**La verdad es que Hinata se esperaba algo así como: ¡Eres la hija de la famosa Hikari! Pero nadie dijo eso.

-**Señorita Tenten tenga un poco de respeto por favor. **–Kakashi la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Al darse cuenta de su pregunta Tenten se ruborizó un poco por ser tan descuidada.

No muy lejos, un rubio se quedó embobado con sus ojos. –_Es realmente hipnotizante, su voz, su pelo, pero…sus ojos, son…son diferentes incluso a los de Neji. –_Sasuke se dio cuenta de la cara de Naruto y con su típico monosílabo volvió a mirar a la ventana.

**-Bueno escoge un sitio para sentarte Hinata.**

Kakashi lo dijo como si hubiera mil sitios, pero en realidad solo había dos sitios libres, uno era al lado de Matsuri, la niña de cabello marrón con cara inocente e infantil. El otro sitio era al lado de un niño rubio que en cuanto lo miró se había perdido en sus ojos azules, pero al darse cuenta del tiempo que se habían quedado mirándose no pudo hacer nada más que apartar la mirada, pero para su suerte una niña la salvó.

**-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Déjela sentarse a mi lado!**

**-Eh, vale Matsuri, está bien, pero no grites.** –Kakashi tenía una gotita en su cabeza por el énfasis de esa chiquilla.

Hinata fue hacía su nuevo sitio y las clases siguieron su curso.

Estaba nerviosa, y notar que alguien la miraba no ayudaba, así que decidida, se giró como si quisiera buscar algo en su mochila y se dio cuenta de que quien la miraba era el chico rubio que tenía unos asientos detrás, le dio un escalofrío, la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ella rápidamente cogió un bolígrafo de su mochila y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Al terminar la clase de matemáticas llegó, Asuma, el profesor de Historia y como todos los años les dejaría la primera hora del curso libre para hablar entre ellos, así que cogió su cigarro se fue a la ventana y se dispuso a fumar.

**-¡Hola! Me llamo Sakura, es un placer Hinata**. –Sakura le sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

Sin darle tiempo a Hinata, solo pudo coger su mano y antes de hablar la interrumpió otra voz.

**-Yo soy Tenten.** –Un poco avergonzada siguió hablando. –**Siento la pregunta tan directa de antes, era, ya sabes, curiosidad.**

**-Que no te engañe.** –En ese momento llegó Ino. –**En realidad Tenten quiere a Neji para el solo.** –Le dijo Ino a Hinata guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata se puso roja, pero Tenten se puso como un tomate.

**-¡Cállate Ino!**

**-Ino-cerda, eres realmente mala.** –Sakura solo se reía por el descaro de su mejor amiga.

**-Chicas, creo que la están asustando un poco**. –Dijo una chica con dos coletas rubias.

-**Solo un poco.** –Contestó Hinata riéndose.

**-Me llamo Temari, si necesitas algo avisa.**

En ese momento Ino se pegó a la cara de Hinata haciendo que esta se asustara.

**-Bueno Hinata-chan, te voy a informar sobre los chicos del salón, es por tu bien.**

Ino empezó a señalar, pero los chicos no se daban cuenta.

**-Ese de pelo rojo que ves ahí es Gaara, es súper borde y nunca habla, pero es muy mono.** –Dijo Ino con picardía.

Matsuri, a quien le gustaba Gaara hacía años se puso incomoda y Hinata lo notó.

**-Sí es muy lindo, pero no es mi tipo.** –Sonrió Hinata.

-_Bueno, al menos Gaara-san no le gusta, menos mal. –_Al pensar en lo que acababa de decir, Matsuri se sintió estúpida.

Ino siguió con sus descripciones.

En otra parte del salón…

Los chicos estaban todos reunidos, bueno todos menos Gaara y Neji que estaban a sus cosas, ya que lo que solían hacer los chicos les parecía estúpido y demasiado infantil para ellos.

-**Bueno… ¿Qué piensan de la nueva? Es muy linda.** –Kiba dijo eso con picardía a lo que todos rieron, bueno todos nos, la mayoría de ellos.

**-No me digas que ya te gusta una chica nueva Kiba, no paras…que problemático. **–Shikamaru hizo cara de fastidio y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-**Yo al menos cambio, ¿Aún sigues enamorado de Temari?** –Kiba se sintió triunfante.

-**Cállate imbécil.** –se notaba que Shikamaru tenía un medio sonrojo.

-**Cállense los dos, y acabamos antes**. –Sai no se notaba enfadado ni irritado, simplemente decía lo que pensaba y no solía tener pensado como repercutiría a los demás.

**-Bueno, pues como decía, voy a ver si me da bola o al menos a ver si me sigue el rollo un rato.** –En cuanto Kiba soltó eso Naruto le miro con ojos asesinos.

Kiba le iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Shino.

**-Las chicas nos están señalando.**

¿Desde cuándo estaba Shino allí? Naruto sentía escalofríos cada vez que Shino hacía eso.

**-Es normal, son unas cotillas.** –Decía Sasuke molesto.

**-Tu siempre tan agradable Sasuke-Teme.** –Le decía Naruto.

Las chicas seguían diciéndole a Hinata como era cada chico, no había piedad para ninguno, según ellas Kiba parecía un perro baboso, Sai no tenía sentimientos humanos, y Sasuke además de eso era un engreído, Gaara no hablaba, Lee parecía que se dopara todas las mañanas y Shikamaru era tan vago que solo hablaba cuando la situación lo mandaba, a Neji ya lo conocía y Shino era un bicho raro, de ahí la conclusión de que le gustaran tanto, en cuanto hablaron mal de todos esos Ino señaló al último, el chico en el que se había fijado antes Hinata.

**¿Ves a ese chico rubio de allí?** –Le preguntó Ino.

-**H…Hai. **–Contestó Hinata nerviosa.

-**Vale, pues ese chico tan guapo y bla, bla, bla que ves ahí es en realidad…**-Hinata no sabía si Ino le ponía esos segundos callada para darle suspense pero para Hinata se hicieron interminables. –**Es el dobe más dobe de todos los dobes.** –Hinata casi se cae por lo que acababa de decir Ino. **-¿Sí o no chicas?** –Y para desgracia de Hinata en ese momento, todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-**A-A mí me parece un chico bastante serio**. –Contestó Hinata.

**-¿¡Naruto!? **–Gritaron todas a la vez. Con tal grito esta vez hasta los chicos se quedaron mirando pero rápidamente volvieron a hablar.

**-Naruto es el más infantil de todos Hinata**. –Le decía una muy segura Temari.

Ino sin más, jaló a Hinata por el brazo y la llevó hacia el para demostrar su teoría.

-**Hola Naruto, mira, esta es Hinata.** –Le dijo una sonriente Ino.

Naruto se volvió y las miro.

**-¿Y a mí que me importa 'ttebayo**?

**-¿Naruto?** –Ino se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos se le salían de las orbitas. En ese momento Sakura llegó y al oír eso solo pudo darle un muy merecido puñetazo en la cabeza.

-**Naruto serás baka, compórtate, no te ha hecho nada**. –Le dijo una Sakura indignada con el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

**-N-no, no pasa nada.** –Hinata habló. Las chicas y Naruto la miraron. –**No creo que le importe una niña nueva.** –En ese momento Hinata levantó la cabeza y sonriendo solo dijo. –**Preséntenme a los demás, a lo mejor ellos son amables. **–Naruto, como el lento que era tardó en coger el comentario que había dicho Hinata, pero las chicas lo cogieron enseguida, lo estaba insultando de una manera sutil.

Las horas siguientes pasaron pesadas y sonó el reloj dando la hora del descanso.

Hinata se levantaba para coger sus cosas pero sintió como algo la jalaba del brazo, pensaba que ya solo quedaba ella en la clase pero no era así.

Cuando se giró vio al mismo chico que hace no más de una hora le había dicho algo que realmente le había molestado.

**-¿Q-que pasa?** –Hinata estaba atemorizada. –_Seguro que quiere hacerme algo malo por lo que le contesté, seguro que es uno de estos que se van de dejados, estoy muerta, mierda._

En ese momento el solo la miró y en menos de un segundo cambió su rostro serio a su típica sonrisa zorruna. –**Lo siento por lo que dije antes, en realidad no soy así, fue un momento de confusión**. –Y dicho eso se fue tan tranquilo por el pasillo.

-¿_Será un tipo de enfermo bipolar? Seguro que si es así Neji lo sabe, ya le preguntaré en casa con más tranquilidad._

En el comedor, Hinata no sabía con quién sentarse. Había pensado en su primo pero estaba con ese tal Gaara y la verdad es que a Hinata le daba un poco de temor ese chico.

Sakura visualizó enseguida a Hinata, y haciendo un gesto exagerado la llamó para que la viera. Sakura estaba sentada con todas las chicas del salón pero también estaban Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba y Naruto. –_Mierda, el chico bipolar, mierda, mierda, no puedo hacer como si no viera a Sakura, ya la he saludado, bueno con valor, venga Hinata, tu puedes. –_Y decidida, se dirigió hasta la mesa. Cuando se sentó todos la saludaron y estuvieron hablando de temas triviales, pero de repente Sakura, Sai sacó uno muy interesante en el que Hinata puso su atención.

**-Pues yo tengo que ir preparando dibujos para el taller de dibujo.**

- **¿Hay un taller de dibujo? **–Hinata no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. –_Si hay un taller de dibujo seguro que lo hay de teatro o incluso de música. –_Pensó emocionada.

-**Sí**. –Le contestó Kiba. –**En realidad hay más que el taller de arte. **

-_¡Bien! Creo que estoy en lo que pienso._

_**-**_**Hay muchísimos talleres la verdad.** –Matsuri empezó a contar con los dedos. –**Está el de cocina, el de dibujo, el de fútbol, bádminton, teatro, lectura, arte, música, fotografía, diseño…**

-¡_LO HA DICHO! Estoy segura, le he odio decir música, espero que las pruebas de entrada no sean difíciles… -_Pensando esto Hinata, curiosa, preguntó una vez más. –**Etto… ¿Y quién es el que lleva el taller de música? –**Naruto levantó los ojos recién interesado en la conversación.

-**Así que estás interesada en el de música eh…** -Le dijo Tenten con las cejas levantadas.

**-Bueno…me gusta la música, sí.** –Hinata se empezaba a poner nerviosa, todos la estaban mirando, incluso Sasuke que siempre pasaba de todo. –** ¿Es algo malo?**

**-No, claro que no, pero…sabiendo quien es tu madre a lo mejor te interesaba más el de fotografía, ahí puedes hacer de modelo y esas cosas.** –Le dijo Tenten

Sakura se dio cuenta de la cara de Hinata y rápidamente desvió ese tema.

Sakura sabía lo que era tener un padre que destacara en algo y por ese simple motivo tener que destacar en lo mismo, así que la entendió enseguida.

-**Para mí es el mejor de todos.** –Dijo Sakura.

-**Sí, aunque…es muy difícil de entrar. Tienes que ser realmente bueno en lo que quieras hacer dentro del taller. –**Contestó Ino con orgullo**.**

-**Incluso para nosotras, que tenemos nuestros hilos ahí nos costó, y solemos hacerle los coros a los "importantes".** –En ese momento Ino, incómoda miró a Gaara y un segundo después a Naruto y a Sasuke que escuchaban atentamente, dando a entender quiénes eran tales importantes.

**-¿Importantes?** –Preguntó Hinata

-**Sí, los importantes son los que mejor tocan y son los que dicen si puedes entrar en el grupo o no. –**Respondió Shikamaru.

**-Así que…no lo lleva un profesor.** –Dijo Hinata desilusionada.

-**No, no, si lo lleva un profesor, pero él prefiere que seamos nosotros mismos los que sepamos que nos conviene y lo que no. Es un poco cruel pero al final acaba siendo lo mejor, Kakashi-sensei es muy listo en esas cosas. –**Dijo Matsuri.

-**Pero preséntate.** –Naruto habló después de estar callado durante toda la comida.

-**Y-yo…eh bueno, no he dicho que vaya a presentarme.** –Dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-**Tonterías 'ttebayo, no son tan crueles como ellos dicen.** –Naruto sonrió y a Hinata se le paró el corazón en un segundo.

-**Claro, para ti es fácil Naruto, eres uno con el puesto fijo.** –Dijo Matsuri en un puchero.

-_¿El bipolar era uno de los "importantes"? Pues estoy jodida…seguro que en medio de la actuación le daba una venada y se descargaba con ella y su "poco talento" mierda, mierda, que mala suerte.-_Pensó Hinata angustiada.

La semana pasó rápido, Hinata se iba uniendo a las clases aunque fueran en japonés, lo tenía casi controlado como si llevara allí toda la vida.

Llego la semana de los talleres.

**-¡Hinata-Chan!**

**-¡Hola Sakura-chan!**

**-¿Te has apuntado ya a algún taller?**

**-No, aún no me he decidido. **–Dijo sonriendo. –_Mentirosa, dile que te da miedo escribirte en el de música. –_Hinata nunca había dudado, los talleres no eran obligatorios pero subían media y además no dudaría en ir a música pero después de lo que le habían dicho del taller, tenía sus dudas. -**¿Y tú? **–Sabía la respuesta.

-**Sí, por supuesto, me apunté al de música hace dos días al de música, Ino y yo cantaremos juntas. Hablando de música…apúntate anda.** –Sakura le guiñó el ojo. –**Te he oído, cantas muy bien, deberías de estar más atenta en clase de biología en vez de crear letras y cantarlas. –Se rio. –Te tengo atrás en clase ¿Sabes?** –Con una cálida sonrisa se despidió y se fue.

Hinata llegó a su casa acompañada por Neji y Tenten. –_Esos dos estaban juntos seguro, o al menos, se gustaban._ –Hinata se puso su pijama y ya en cama lo meditó. –_Sakura-Chan tiene razón, tanto tiempo diciendo que daría todo por cantar y ahora que tengo la oportunidad me echo atrás, parezco tonta, mañana mismo me apunto sí o sí_

Hinata se levantó, hoy sería un día decisivo y lo tenía claro, se puso una diadema de flores justo después del flequillo, más bien era un adorno, era un regalo de su padre y le daría suerte estos días.

En el colegio las primeras dos horas se le pasaron lentísimas, quería apuntarse ya, no quería perder la plaza.

Por fin, la hora del descanso, Hinata salió corriendo hacia el pasillo con el bolígrafo en la mano.

-¡Que mala suerte! Yo quería apuntarme al de música, una pena que ya no haya plazas! –Decía una chica que pasaba a su lado.

-¿QUÉ? No, mierda, no lo creía y fue corriendo, de pronto vio al, como le llamaba ella, "bipolar" al lado del folio discutiendo con una chica.

**-¡Que ya no hay más plazas! ¿Estás sorda o qué?** –Decía el rubio enfadado a una chica.

**-¡Ahí hay una así que déjame apuntarme! **

**-Esa está guardada, largo pesada.**

**-No puedes guardarla, eso…está…**

-**No me digas lo que está prohibido 'ttebayo, yo mismo soy uno de los seleccionadores, y no hay más que hablar.**

Hinata se acercó allí para ver si realmente había perdido su oportunidad.

**-Jo…pensé qu…**

**-¡Al fin llegas 'ttebayo! Pensé que ya me iba a meter en un lio**. –Se rio el rubio

Hinata dio un salto del susto.

-**Etto… ¿Qué?**

**-Apúntate de una vez antes de que te quiten el sitio, no te lo podré guardar eternamente. **–El rubio puso su típica risa zorruna.

-**M-muchas gracias**. –Hinata le sonrió con dulzura y Naruto se quedó parado como un idiota durante, ni siquiera él sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, Hinata se dio cuenta y con un rubor en sus mejillas se dispuso a poner su nombre.

**Muchas gracias…eh. **–Le dijo ella sin saber cómo llamarle.

**- Naruto 'ttebayo. –**Le dijo el sonriendo**.**

Hinata se rio y afirmando con la cabeza se giró para irse.

**-¡Adiós Naruto-Kun! **–Y Hinata se fue llena de alegría.

_-Naruto-Kun, suena bien, muy bien…-_ Pensó Naruto.

**-¡Hey Hinata-chan!** –Saludó Matsuri.

**-Hola Matsuri- chan**. –Respondió Hinata sonriendo.

**-Las chicas hemos pensado en quedar hoy en casa de Ino para escoger las canciones para las pruebas, ¿Quieres venirte?**

**-No…no quiero molestar. **–Dijo Hinata un tanto preocupada.

**-¿Molestar? No seas boba Hinata-Chan, eres una más, vente. Hoy a las siete y media, sin rechistar, te mandó la dirección de su casa por whatsapp, ¡Adiós!** –Dijo una apresurada Matsuri, que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de contestar a Hinata. –_Madre, que espíritu tiene esta chica._ –Pensó Hinata con una sonrisa en la cara.

Eran las siete y media y Hinata se encontraba en la casa apunto de timbrar.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una sudadera de Nueva York el pelo lo tenía en una trenza de espiga que se caía es su hombro, iba muy sencilla y cómoda pero a la vez muy linda.

Después de timbrar, Ino apareció y la invitó a entrar feliz de que Hinata se presentara. Estaban todas dentro y en cuanto llegó se pusieron a hablar del taller y de las canciones.

Todas las chicas salvo Tenten y Temari estaban ahí, no se habían apuntado, no era lo suyo.

Hablaron de las canciones. Ino y Sakura actuarían juntas cantando: "Beautiful liar" de Beyoncé y Shakira, la clavaban sinceramente, además de que acompañarían la música bailando, las dos bailaban muy bien. –_Son como un dueto dinámico_. –Pensó Hinata con una sonrisa en la cara.

Matsuri cantaría: "Doesn't Mean Anything" De Alicia Keys. Según ella lo que le gustaba era el piano y con esa canción más que enseñar como cantaba quería enseñar como tocaba. Para Matsuri también era la primera vez así que estaba un poco nerviosa pero con lo valiente que es ella nada la pararía, seguro.

Hinata en cambio no tenía ninguna canción escogida.

**-Oi…chicas.**

**-Dinos Hinata-Chan**. –Dijo una sonriente Ino.

**-Bueno, yo…yo aún no sé qué canción cantar, la verdad es que con los nervios no me había parado a pensarlo…**

-**Hum, ya veo, eso no será problema.** –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa. –**El otro día viendo VH1 vi un video de una chica que cantaba genial va a quedar genial.**

Naruto había quedado con Kiba y Shikamaru en casa de Gaara, más tarde apareció también Sasuke y Lee.

-**Bueno, Gaara, Sasuke y yo no vamos a dejar que pasen si realmente no valen la pena, por mucha amistad, os pido perdón de antemano por si acaso.** –Dijo un triste Naruto.

-**Hmp, eso ya estaba claro.** –Dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

-**Sabemos que tú eres el mejor Sasuke-Teme y que lo sabes todo pero tienen que saberlo. **–Dijo Naruto burlándose de él.

**-¿Qué has dicho Naruto-Dobe? ¿Acaso quieres morir?** –Sasuke tenía una venita en la frente y estaba realmente enfadado.

-**Lo que oyes baka.** –Contestó Naruto con el puño levantado. Entre ellos saltaban chispas y sus rayos pasaban de una mirada asesina a la otra.

-**Ya, venga parad, que parecen tontos**. –Dijo Kiba.

**-¿Parecen?** –Dijo un cansado Gaara.

-**Oi, Naruto, ¿Y eso de que le guardaste una plaza a Hinata? No me digas que te has…**

-**Ni lo digas Kiba, simplemente me pareció que estaba interesada, punto.** –Dijo un sonrojado Naruto.

-**Por eso te sonrojas ¿No? O ya se tu plan, te quieres hacer su amigo para conocer a la madre, ¿Sabías que es modelo y que está muy buena?** –Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa pícara y de pervertido.

-**Das mucho asco Kiba, que lo sepas, ahora también vas a por las maduritas ¿Eh? Que desesperado…** -Dijo un Naruto asqueado por el comentario de Kiba.

**-Serás teme… **-Dijo Kiba enfadado.

**-¡ES LA LLAMA DEL AMOR! ¡Qué bonita es la juventud! Naruto estás dando los pasos correctos para conquistarla.**

**-Cejotas, eres un baka de los fuertes.** –Naruto estaba indignado.

**-¿Y qué tal si en vez de hablar de los enamoramientos de Naruto hablamos de lo que vamos a tocar? Aunque nosotros estemos fijos tenemos que tocar y vosotros tenéis que demostrar que valéis para entrar.** –Dijo Sasuke, ya cansado de tanta idiotez junta.

**-¡OYE! ¿¡Que enamoramientos ni que le…**-Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Sasuke le había dado una patada en la cara.

**-A callar**. –Naruto estaba noqueado. –**Bien, que paz, empecemos**. –Dijo Sasuke.

Llegó el día de las pruebas, ese día Hinata se había puesto un poco de lápiz de ojos negro y rímel, en el colegio no se prohibía el maquillaje y por dar una buena impresión no pasaría nada. ¿O acaso solo quería impresionar a una persona?

Se puso su diadema de la suerte y bajó a desayunar.

En clase de Asuma los del taller de música estaban dormidos, la mayoría con los nervios de las pruebas no habían dormido nada.

-Bueno chicos, quiero que mañana hagan los nueve ejercicios de la página setecientos cuarenta, a ver si así despiertan de una vez, ¡Adiós!

**-¿¡QUÉ!?** –Gritó toda la clase.

-_Asuma está loco, no me va a dar tiempo a estudiar para los exámenes. –_Pensó Hinata.

Esta vez sí que se estaba esforzando para los exámenes, quería tener un buen promedio, como se suele decir, quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con toda su vida, y eso incluía los estudios.

En ese momento pensó, como había hecho diez mil veces más, en su actuación, conocía la actuación por suerte y le gustaba pero… ¿Y si a ellos no? –_No quiero hacer el ridículo, no lo soportaría, no puedo fallar a las chicas, me han estado ayudando, daré lo mejor de mí, sin importar el resultado, además la canción es bien bonita._

El momento llegó, todos lo esperaban y a la vez les daba miedo, el momento de demostrar de que estaban hechos.

-**Bueno chicos, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y seré uno de los seleccionadores, espero que les salga como lo desean, mucha suerte. Por cierto, para los nuevos en esto.** –Miró a Hinata- **Nosotros iremos llamando, y cuando llamemos tendrán que subir al escenario. Desde ahora se abren las pruebas para el club de música.**

**Y hasta aquí, espero que los disfruten, sus reviews me alegran el día, este es casi tan largo como el anterior, ¡Saludos!**

**Pd: El siguiente lo subiré, mañana o a lo mejor con suerte ya lo hago hoy.**


	4. Las pruebas comienzan

**Advertencia:** Las parejas de esta historia son: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema, Nejiten...

**Advertencia 2:** Las letras están traducidas.

**Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (yo solo juego con ellos) pertenecen al grandísimo Masashi Kisimoto.

-Narración: abcdefg

-Diálogos: -**abcdefg**-

Pensamientos: -_abcdefg-_

**.Temiendo lo inevitable. **

**.Las pruebas comienzan.**

Nervios. Eso era lo único que se sentía en la sala, solo eso.

-¿_Y si no me sale bien? ¿Y si se ríen de mí? Bueno mis amigas no creo que lo hagan, y Sakura-chan me ha dicho que canto bien, eso me alivia, espero no ser la primera. –_Pensaba Hinata.

-_Esta vez te demostraré que valgo la pena Sasuke-kun, y si no te das cuenta es que no me valoraras nunca, y eso significa que estás ciego y que te quiero… ¡Sakura no! No le quieres y lo sabes, mentalízate. –_Sakura quería pegarse por lo que estaba pensando.

_-Es una pena que Sai-kun esté en arte y no en música para verme_… -Decía una apenada Ino.

-_Maldito Gaara, ¡Está vez te impresionaré, inepto marica! –_Realmente Matsuri estaba mal de la cabeza y con ese pensamiento lo había dejado claro.

Se oyó la voz de Sasuke.

**-Por favor que suba al escenario Sabaku No Kankuro.**

**- ¿Sabaku No Kankuro?** –Le preguntó Hinata a Ino.

**-Sí, es que su familia no quiere que se sepan sus apellidos y como tienen raíces del desierto les llaman así.**

**-¿Cómo a Gaara no?** –Dijo Hinata.

-**Hahaha, claro, son hermanos**.

**-¿En serio?** –Hinata estaba sorprendida, no se parecían en nada.

-**Lo sé, no se parecen ¿No? Gaara es hermano de Kankuro y Temari, pero creo que él es adoptado o algo así, sus padres murieron en un asesinato, pero aún no se ha pillado al asesino.** –La cara de Ino se volvió triste. –**La verdad a Temari no le gusta hablar del tema de su hermano.**

-**No es de extrañar, pobre... **

Kankuro hizo un solo de batería, la tocaba como un niño juega con su camión, era realmente bueno, seguro que la tocaba desde toda la vida. –_Joder, y yo aquí por el morro, sin saber tocar ningún instrumento, solo con mi voz que alomejor ni siquiera es buena. –_Pensó Hinata_._

Kankuro acabó su actuación y la sala se llenó de aplausos. Kankuro sonrió de manera engreída y bajó del escenario.

-**Muy bien Kankuro. **–Decía Naruto.

-**Realmente bien**. –Llegó a decir Gaara.

"_Nos haría falta un batería para el taller, si no hay ningún otro lo cogemos a él sin duda"_

Naruto le había mandado una nota a Sasuke y este asintió.

Gaara llamó al siguiente.

-**Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino.** –Sakura e Ino se levantaron y les dieron el CD a Naruto, el que les deseó suerte. Naruto sabía que Sakura quería hacerlo bien, destacar ante Sasuke. Para Naruto, Sasuke era un idiota por no darse cuenta de que Sakura lo amaba, pero aunque él fuera su mejor amigo, no era quien de decirle nada. Eso le correspondía a Sakura.

La música empezó a sonar mientras Sakura e Ino se ponían a bailar.

_**Él dice, soy digna de él, su  
>deseo del capricho<br>(Yo se cosas que tú,  
>nunca querrás saber)<br>Él me besa, la única soy yo  
>(Ese) bello mentiroso<br>¿Cómo toleras eso sabiendo todo?**_

Sakura hacía la parte de Beyoncé e Ino la de Shakira al parecer. –_Lo están haciendo realmente bien._ –Pensó Hinata.

_**¿Por qué?, no sé  
>¿Por qué somos nosotras las<br>únicas que sufrimos?  
>Ahora dime,<br>él no puede ser el único  
>que nos haga llorar.<strong>_

_**(Ay) Deja, no mates el Karma  
>(Ay) Deja, no comiences la batalla<br>(Ay) No somos dignas del drama  
>que provoca un mentiroso y hermoso<br>(Oh) Vamos A reír  
>(Oh) No lloremos más<br>(Oh) Olvidemos que es  
>por un hermoso mentiroso<br>Yo acababa de confiar en él  
>Pero, cuando le seguí<br>yo los vi a los dos juntos  
><strong>_

Sakura e Ino se habían venido arriba por los aplausos de la gente, e hicieron de la canción algo magnifico. –_Alucinante. _–Pensó Hinata.

Al acabar la canción Sakura e Ino sonreían y se miraron dándose un abrazo emotivo, bajaron y recogieron el disco donde Naruto les dijo que lo habían hecho realmente bien.

-_Esta vez he impresionado a Sasuke-kun, lo he visto en su cara, ¡SAKURA ERES GENIAL!_ –Pensaba Sakura mientras pasaba al lado de Sasuke con cara de superioridad.

-_Maldita niña, lo ha hecho realmente bien, mierda, no debería de pensar estas cosas._ –Pensó Sasuke a lo que solo soltó su monosílabo favorito. –**Hmp**.

Los dos siguientes fueron una tal Karin, de pelo rojo como el fuego y Shikamaru los dos tocaron el bajo. Al parecer eran rivales en ese momento

**-Para mí que lo ha hecho mejor Shikamaru-kun.** –Dijo Matsuri convencida de ello.

**-Por supuesto.** –Intervino Sakura levantando el dedo índice. –**Lleva todo el verano practicando.**

-**Y eso es difícil de creer, dado que es un vago en toda regla. **–Finalizó Ino.

Hinata estaba tan metida en la conversación que no oyó cuando Naruto dijo su nombre. Pero por suerte, Matsuri lo había oído.

-**Hinata-chan te acaban de decir, venga, corre.**

Antes de que Naruto la llamara por segunda vez esta se levantó y le dio el disco.

-_Menudos ojos más bonitos tiene madre mía... –_Pensó Hinata pero se pegó mentalmente. –_Hinata concéntrate en la canción, al menos ya que te ha guardado un sitio hazlo bien para que no se arrepienta._

_-Así que va a cantar Listen eh...es bastante difícil, espero que realmente sepa lo que hace...que guapa está... –_Naruto se dio un golpe en la cabeza por ese pensamiento, a lo que Sasuke solo pudo mirarle como si realmente se hubiera vuelto loco.

La música empezó y mientras empezaba Hinata visualizó a sus tres amigas que le levantaban los dedos gordos y sonriendo, dándole ánimos. Después visualizó a ese chico que le aceleraba el corazón, cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar.

_**Escucha  
>La canción dentro de mi corazón<br>He comenzado una melodía  
>Pero no puedo completarla<strong>_

_**Escucha, el sonido que viene de mis adentros  
>Solo está comenzando<br>A encontrar su libertad**_

_**Oh, ha llegado el momento  
>Para que mis sueños sean escuchados<br>No serán hechos a un lado  
>Y transformados en tuyos<br>Solo porque no quieres escuchar**_

El estribillo llegó, Hinata abrió los ojos y con más fuerza que nunca se dispuso a seguir su canción, la que tan bien describía como se sentía.

_**Escucha  
>Estoy sola en una encrucijada<br>No estoy en casa, en mi propio hogar  
>Intente una y otra vez<br>Decir lo que hay en mi mente  
>Tú deberías haberlo sabido<br>Oh, ahora ya no te creo más  
>Tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo<br>Soy más de lo que me haces parecer  
>Seguí la voz que me diste<br>Pero ahora debo encontrar mi propia voz**_

Sakura, Ino y Matsuri estaban sorprendidas. Sakura sabía que cantaba bien, pero lo que estaba escuchando era más que eso, eran sus sentimientos los que hablaban. Sakura miro a los seleccionadores. –_Impresionados ts, canta mejor que ellos._ –Pensó Sakura sonriendo.

_**Debiste haberme escuchado  
>Hay alguien en mi interior<br>Alguien que creí muerta  
>Hace mucho tiempo<strong>_

_**Oh, ahora grito, para que mis sueños sean escuchados  
>No serán hechos a un lado<br>O transformados en tuyos  
>Solo porque no quieres escuchar<strong>_

Matsuri y Lee se levantaron y empezaron a gritar y aplaudir pero se sentaron al momento, querían seguir escuchándola.

_**(Coro)**_

_**No sé a dónde pertenezco  
>Pero seguiré adelante<br>Y si no...  
>Y si no quieres...<br>Escuchar  
>La canción dentro de mi corazón<br>He comenzado una melodía  
>Pero no puedo completarla<strong>_

_**Oh, ahora ya no te creo más  
>Tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo<br>Soy más de lo que me haces parecer  
>Seguí la voz que crees haberme dado<strong>_

_**Pero ahora debo encontrar mi propia voz  
>Mi propia voz.<strong>_

-_Ya está. He acabado_. –Pensó Hinata con una sonrisa satisfecha.

No se había dado cuenta de cómo había afectado su canción a los seleccionadores ni a los espectadores, pero de repente vio a sus amigas con pañuelos. _–Vaya, sí que son dramáticas ¿O es que me ha salido tan mal?_ –Pensó Hinata.

Al no ver a nadie haciendo nada realmente pensó que lo había hecho mal. _–Joder, tierra trágame. Pero yo me escuché, no lo he hecho tan mal como para que no hagan aplausos de consuelo._ –Estaba asustada.

Gaara tenía las cejas levantadas (Algo raro en el) y Sasuke tenía una sonrisa a medias como si estuviera tramando algo, Naruto en cambio tenía la boca abierta y sus manos estaban apoyadas en la mesa que compartía con sus dos compañeros.

Vio como Naruto se levantaba sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Sasuke y Gaara le siguieron y empezaron a aplaudir seguidos de los espectadores.

-_Vaya, Gaara aplaudiendo, esto sí que hay que grabarlo. _–Pensó divertida Matsuri.

Hinata dio las gracias y bajó a por su disco. Al cogerlo su mano y la de Naruto rozaron y los dos la quitaron así que el disco cayó pero por suerte no se había roto, pero los dos se agacharon a cogerlo, al levantar la cabeza se vieron. **–Lo has clavado.** –Le dijo Naruto sonriendo. Hinata se ruborizo y dando las gracias se levantó rápidamente cogiendo el disco y se fue a su asiento.

Antes de que Matsuri pudiera felicitarla, Sasuke la llamó para que subiera al escenario.

-_Ahí vamos._ –Pensó Matsuri, parecía nerviosa, pero a cada paso que daba al escenario se convencía más de que se sabía todas las notas tanto del piano como de la letra, lo bordaría y ella lo sabía.

Cuando empezó a tocar la gente se quedó quieta, hipnotizada por cada sonido que emitía su piano. Empezó la letra y la letra iba al mismo tiempo que las notas, era como dos almas gemelas que se encontraban en cada nota.

-_Necesitamos una pianista, es muy buena._ –Pensó Gaara. –**Oi, Naruto.**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora Gaara? Déjame escuchar la canción. **

Gaara le lanzó una mirada asesina y Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

**Vale, vale, tranquilo, dime. **

-**Creo que es muy buena, deberíamos de cogerla, nos hace falta una pianista y además su voz no está tampoco mal.** –Dijo Gaara con cara seria.

-**No será que te gusta la niña y no el piano ¿Eh Gaara?**

(Segundo escalofrío para Naruto en una misma hora)

-**Era una broma hombre**. –Dijo Naruto con una gotita y una sonrisa de pena. –**Pero tienes razón** –Ahora se puso serio- **Podríamos cogerla sí.**

Matsuri había acabado su canción y todo el mundo le aplaudía. –_Sin duda, esta vez entraré, sí o sí. –_Pensó muy convencida de ella misma.

Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke hicieron su demostración, como todos los años. Esta vez cantarían "Smells like teen spirit" de Nirvana.

Gaara tocaba la guitarra y Sasuke la batería, pero les faltaba un bajo. Por suerte Shikamaru ya había practicado con ellos la canción y subió al escenario para cantar con ellos.

Al terminar la gente empezaba a aplaudir, sobre todos las fans de estos chicos. Eran tan populares que cada uno tenía a unas cuántas chicas alrededor. Sasuke siempre había pasado al igual que Gaara. A Naruto al principio le hacía gracia, pero habían llegado a un punto en el que suicidarse o matarlas a ellas ya era una opción a debatir. Shikamaru se hacía el loco, o se iba rápido a la clase a hacer lo que más le gustaba, dormir.

* * *

><p>Hinata se dirigía a su casa acompañada de Neji, que le preguntaba qué tal iba el día. Hinata dudó un momento, pero le contó su experiencia con el taller de música.<p>

-**Hinata-chan, eso es maravilloso, estoy seguro de que tu madre estará encantada, quiero oírte cantar, es una pena que la música no sea lo mío** **para poder estar ahí cuando cantes.** –Decía Neji con una sonrisa.

**-Sería fantástico, pero aún no sé si me han cogido.**

**-Después de lo que me acabas de contar, lo raro sería que no lo hicieran, es mejor que ahora estés tranquila, la prueba, que suele ser lo más difícil la has pasado, y vaya si la has pasado.**

Hinata se ruborizo al escuchar tantos halagos. –**Sobre lo de mi madre...** –Dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza.

**-¿Qué pasa con tu madre Hinata-chan?**

**-No le va a hacer gracia. No suelo contar esto a nadie, pero te lo contaré, después de todo eres como un hermano para mí.** –Hinata respiró profundamente y empezó. –**Mi madre es una gran modelo, bastante conocida, aunque bueno, eso ya lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que mi madre tiene la idea de que yo puedo y voy a llegar a ser una modelo como ella o incluso mejor, ya sabes, para las madres sus hijas siempre son guapas.** –Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

**-Creo que voy pillando el problema. **

**-¿Enserio?**

**-Sí. Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de no ser tan buena como tu madre y piensas que no eres lo suficientemente guapa para llevar a cabo ese trabajo, pero Hinata-chan, tu eres muy guapa esas tonterías no deberían preocuparte.** –Dijo Neji muy convencido de lo que acaba de decir.

Hinata se empezó a reír aun con el rubor en sus mejillas. **–No Neji-niisan, no es eso en absoluto. En realidad yo no quiero ser modelo como mi madre.** –Neji la miró con sorpresa.

-¿**Entonces qué quieres hacer Hinata-chan? **–Dijo Neji con una mirada curiosa, algo raro en él

-**Etto...yo...bueno...yo...Me gustaría dedicarme a la música, ya sabes... **–Hinata en ese momento levantó la vista para mirar a Neji. –_Debe de pensar que soy una baka o algo por el estilo, menudas ideas tengo, ni siquiera yo me lo creo. –_Pero al ver la cara de Neji, este le estaba sonriendo (Algo raro en el) –No empieces a reírte nii-san, no tiene gracia. –Dijo Hinata haciendo un puchero.

**-En absoluto Hinata-chan. Me parece genial que quieras hacer algo por tu propia cuenta y que lo que cuenten sea tu talento y esfuerzo.** –Le dijo Neji.

**-Gracias Neji-niisan.** –Hinata le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

**-Aun así deberías de hablarlo con tu madre Hinata-chan...**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Lo haré, puedes estar seguro.<strong> –Le dijo Hinata con decisión.

**-¡Ya estoy en casa mamá, papá!** –Decía Sakura alegre.

-**Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal estás**? –Pregunto Mebuki.

**-Bien, cansada, tengo una buena noticia que daros mamá, ¿Dónde está papá?** –Preguntó Sakura pensando en la actuación que había bordado hoy junto a Ino.

**-Bueno esto...tu padre ha tenido que...**

-**Déjalo, ni lo intentes defender mamá, me sé la disculpa de memoria.** –Dijo Sakura enfadada.

**-Cariño, entiéndelo, tiene mucho trabajo y es normal... **–Decía Mebuki triste.

**-Espero que el trabajo cuide del algún día, porque yo no estaré ahí.** –Con ese comentario que hirió a su madre, se fue a la habitación y hasta se le quitó la alegría de su actuación. –_Maldición. Me he pasado con mamá, pero es que, siempre es igual. Un abogado por muy bueno que sea no debería de estar tan ocupado, al menos que en realidad no esté trabajando, sería im...espera, y si en realidad, que tontería, papá es un desocupado pero no es mentiroso... ¿No?_

* * *

><p>Matsuri también llegaba a casa con alegría, la alegría que le había dado su actuación.<em> –Por fin, no seré una fracasada, he demostrado que valgo en lo que me gusta, nunca me había sentido tan bien conmigo misma la verdad. –<em>Pensó al llegar a su casa.

-¡Mamá, papá! Tenéis a la mejor pianista del mundo a vuestro lado hehe... –Nadie le contestó. –Eh venga no paséis de mí, os prometo que mejorarle los estu... ¿¡Papá!? –Matsuri fue corriendo a la cocina a ayudar a su padre. Esta estaba en el suelo con señales de que alguien le había pegado. -¿Papá que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Se la han llevado, se la han llevado... –Decía su padre mientras daba puñetazos al suelo llorando. Matsuri en cambio se quedó en shock mirando al suelo.

Bueno hasta aquí el 4 chapter, la verdad he tardado un poco más de lo previsto en subirlo gomen, saludos y gracias por leerlo :)


End file.
